An Interesting Day At The Station
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Kurt Wallander arrives at the station for a day of work, and finds that Magnus hasn't arrived yet, instead a mysterious visitor by the name of Loki has. But someone is in pursuit of Loki... a team called The Avengers. What will happen when Kurt meets the team? One Shot. :)


Kurt yawned as he walked through the double doors of the station, going over to his desk. It had been a long night, full of paperwork and such. Not like he had anything better to do with his personal life. Needless to say, he was even more prickly than usual today.

He pressed the 'on' button of his computer, but it didn't turn on right away. Kurt pressed it a few more times, a little harder each try. He finally gave up, and massaged his temples. "Magnus!" he called out for the younger police officer, "the damn technology isn't working again!"

There was no response, and Kurt was starting to get impatient. He turned around. "Mag-"

He stopped mid-sentence as his sight was met with a tall man who had inky black hair, and was standing directly behind him. Kurt looked bewildered for a second, then a look of realization passed across his face.

"Magnus, this is too much. You've done countless acts of funny business here, but this is your job, for god's sake, can't you turn up in something respectable for once?"

The man just furrowed his brow in confusion, and narrowed his eyes. "I do not know of this, 'Magnus,' of whom you speak, but I do come with a purpose."

Kurt contemplated this in his head. Magnus may be a pest, but he would never keep it going this long. "Alright then, who might you be?" "I am Loki, Loki Laufeyson, and I have come to seek refuge."

Kurt let out a sigh. "Refuge from what?" "The Avengers. They're … after me. And while I am always for a good fight, I am at an unfair disadvantage of a disproportionate number of people against I alone." Kurt thought for a second. "How do I know you're not a terrorist?" "I am a terrorist. Of sorts. But I give you my word I mean you no harm. At the moment."

"Why would you come to a police station? Hold on, let me rephrase that. Of course you would come to a police station. If you were normal. But you don't seem like the normal type… why were you around here?" "It's quite a long story, Mr. Wallander, but to sum it up, I beamed myself from one side of the world to the other, and happened around this area of Ystad."

How did he know Kurt's name? This was peculiar.

"Maybe you need to see a doctor, Mr. Laufeyson," said Kurt, looking him up and down. His clothes did scream whack job, and he speaks old English. Who was this crazy person? At least he didn't seem violent…

"No, blasted, I don't need a doctor, I need to hide! I- EEP!" Suddenly, the tall man leapt behind Kurt's desk and shrunk down. Kurt looked around, trying to catch sight of what Loki was so afraid of. He had a growing curiosity for who these 'Avengers' were.

As if in answer to his question, seven people burst through the door. They were quite built… most of them, anyway. One man with dark brown hair and a goatee let the door go on a blonde haired man, and smirked as the latter clenched his fists.

"Is this Ystad?" asked the one at the front, who had long-ish blonde hair and a beard. His clothes were just as weird as Loki's, and for that matter, so were most of the others' clothing.

"Yes…" answered Kurt slowly, "Who, may I ask are you?" "That is of no importance right now," said the long blonde haired one. "We're the Avengers," said the goatee guy, "And we're looking for something." "Some ONE," corrected the long blonde haired man, too which a guy in the back who had black curly hair and a purple shirt chuckled at.

"You still refer to him as a him?" "He is my brother. Nothing will change that."

Kurt stood there awkwardly, watching them. "What is it you wanted?" "Did a man with black hair come in here?" asked the blonde from the door, who had blue eyes as well.

Kurt silently contemplated whether or not to tell them. He knew nothing about these people, he didn't know who was good, who was bad… why did he always get dragged into these things?

Thankfully, the goatee man turned to the blonde, and held up a finger in objection. "Um, Capsicle, don't you think you should give him a little more detail to work with?" "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, would you do any better?"

"Yes I would, thank you, because I actually know how to use the English language!" "I was born closer to when the Enlgish language was created!" "Ooooh! That automatically trumps me!" "Put on the suit, Stark, we'll see who trumps who."

"EXCUSE ME?!" interjected Kurt, and they all looked to him. "Would you care to tell me who you are, and what the bloody hell you're doing in my station?!" A shorter man with a sack of arrows slung across his back stepped forward.

"Sorry. I'm Clint Barton, this is Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Thor." Kurt raised his eyebrows at the last name. "Thor. Thor? How is that a name?" Thor looked offended, and given the fact that he was carrying in his hands a large and dangerous looking hammer, Kurt rethought things.

"Sorry, sorry, I meant nothing by it. I've heard stranger names, after all…" Thor's face lit up. "Then you've seen Loki?!" Kurt's head snapped up. He didn't want to reveal anything.

Natasha walked up and put an hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Give him a break, he's probably never seen him in his life." She turned to him. "Sorry for just barging into your station like this, we must look pretty weird, seven superheroes in Sweden, huh?" Kurt scratched his chin. "I'll take that over what I usually deal with in a normal work day."

Steve looked at him. "We appreciate the service you're doing. Are you sure you haven't seen Loki?"

Kurt was about to tell them where the tall man was, when he felt teeth wrap around his ankle and sink into his skin.

"OW!" he suddenly yelled, and swore under his breath as his ankle throbbed. "What?" asked Tony. "Um… it's… it's my, uh, Honk. Yeah, I have type two diabetes, and it's um, working up again," he covered, not wishing to get bitten again. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't think Honk causes pain," stated Bruce sceptically, obviously a scientist. Kurt raked his aching, tired brain for something, but was saved by the sound of the door clicking open.

"Oh, Kurt, you have no idea how hectic the morning's been," said a man with tight blonde curls as he entered. His cheeks were rosy from the fall air. "I'm so sorry I'm- " He stopped as he looked around at the strange people standing in the entrance. "Late…. well," he observed, "that's a first."

"Ah!" exclaimed Thor, "Brother! Why do you look so strange? Your hair is most amusing in this form." Magnus regarded Thor with a frown. "I'm not your brother… and my hair is fine, thank you very much," he said, smoothing it down with his long fingers.

"Don't play games, Loki. Thor needs to take you back to Asgard," said Natasha. "I have no clue on this earth who 'Loki' is, but my name is Magnus, and I'm hungry, so if you'll excuse me, I forgot to eat breakfast."

He went over to his desk, where he pulled out a supply of donuts. "But you must be Loki," said Steve, "You look exactly like him!" "I can assure you, he's not your Loki," said Kurt, eager to get rid of these people and get on with his day.

"An I have birf shertificits ta proof tha," Magnus said, mouth full of pastry. Clint squinted his eyes at Magnus, and finally came to a conclusion. "They're telling the truth. He's not Loki. I never forget a face."

"I deeply apologize for our intrusion," said Thor, and they all nodded in agreement. "On to the next location!" he shouted, and pointed his hammer to the door. Before they left, Tony looked at the donut box in Magnus's hand in inquiry. Magnus nodded, and Tony took one as he left.

"Well," exhaled Kurt, "You can come out now, Loki." Loki peeked his head above the desk, checking the premises, and jumped up, brushing off his clothes. Magnus stopped chewing, and raised an eyebrow in expectation of an explanation.

Kurt sighed. "He came in, seeking refuge from them, and promised not to hurt anyone."

Loki looked at Magnus with little interest. "Greeting, puffy haired Midgardian." "MY HAIR IS FINE! My name is Magnus Martinsson." "You look familiar." "So do you." The two stared at each other for a second, then broke eye contact.

"Well, I must run. Off to the next place, to escape the wrath of my brother's oh-so-cheerful demeanour and uncomfortable bear hugs," said Loki, and disappeared with in wisp of green smoke.

"Wha-" began Magnus, and Kurt just stopped him, falling back into his chair.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."


End file.
